pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG133: The Scheme Team
Plot After the Hoenn League, the gang has said their farewells to Morrison and Tyson. They will travel to Oldale Town, where they will have to split. Brock made lunch, while May regrets she won't eat his food in the future once he is gone. Brock reminds Ash they will have to greet Prof. Birch in Littleroot Town. May and Max will have to go to other direction, while Max suspects Ash will be in Pallet Town before the night. Munchlax comes out and eats the riceballs. However, Brock has made another batch of riceballs. At a crossroad, Ash and Brock say their farewell to May and Max, promising to meet each other later. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have reached the HQ. Meowth tells Jessie and James they did some work in Hoenn, lifting their spirits and go to the gates. Giovanni recieves a call from his secretary, as Jessie, James and Meowth want to tell him the success in Hoenn. They enter the boss' office and tell that Team Aqua and Team Magma have been eliminated... by them. Giovanni has another task for them. They got some respect and got some happiness for the mission. However, their rivals, Butch and Cassidy, come, and the tension begins. A recruit comes for a message to Cassidy and Butch - they need to go to Prof. Namba's lab. Jessie, James and Meowth go out and think what they need to beat them. They plan for new strategies and new chants. However, Cassidy and Butch come out of the building and go away in jet packs. A recruit comes and shows them new scooters they will use, though it is actually a jumping stick. They jump off and fall into a hole. Meanwhile, Max and May came to Petalburg City. They meet with their mom, Caroline, though Norman had to go somewhere. They all go to the greenhouse to meet Norman's Pokemon - Vigoroth, Slackoth and Slaking. May sends all her Pokemon as well. Caroline decides to make lunch and Max tells his idea. Back in Kanto, Brock says his farewell to Ash, at a crossroad to Pewter City. Later, Ash eats with his Pikachu and spots a Poliwag. Ash calls Max, but remembers he is not here, as he misses his friends. Ash decides to get to home the sooner, the better. Ash and Pikachu arrive to Viridian City, so home is not far away. They spot the Viridian City's Gym, redecorated. A man comes and introduces himself as Scott. He advises Ash to go to battle the Gym leader, but Ash declines, as he has the badge, so Scott thinks he might be good to go to Battle Frontier. Scott begins to tell about it, but they hear a woman being hurt. Scott and Ash help the old woman. She is the new Gym leader of Viridian City's Gym - her name is Agatha. Inside, Ash does see the new design of the Gym. Agatha asks if Scott has found new trainers, but Scott keeps it a secret. Agatha turns to Ash, asking if he is here for a Gym battle. Ash declines, as he has a badge, so Scott proposes to fight for fun. Yesterday, Agatha battled two trainers and they were easy to beat. Ash does mention that he came in top 8 of Hoenn Leauge, so Ash accepts Agatha's challenge. Ash sends Pikachu and Agatha her Gengar. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, but fails, as Gengar is a Ghost Pokemon. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Gengar evades the attack. Gengar uses Shadow Ball, but Pikachu dodges. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hurting Gengar. So, Gengar counter-attacks with Shadow Ball, though Pikachu hops away from the ball and attacks with Iron Tail. However, Gengar uses Double Team, so Pikachu's attack is canceled. Gengar uses Shadow Ball, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to banish the illusions and attack the real Gengar. Although it was knocked out, Gengar used Shadow Ball, but Pikachu evades safetly. Next, Pikachu uses Iron Tail, knocking Gengar out. Pikachu is about to use Thunder, but Gengar prevents by putting Pikachu to sleep, using Hypnosis. Next, Gengar uses Dream Eater, defeating Pikachu. Ash runs to Pikachu, so he is okay. Agatha compliments Ash's skills, though Scott says did Ash believe to beat one of the Elite Four, shocking Ash. Agatha tells Ash the true Gym leader did not come yet, so Agatha is here as a replacement. She did not mention to Ash she was an Elite Four, as the fact might've backed Ash down for a fight, but he did fight well. Ash goes out and Team Rocket spot Scott and Ash going, being amazed by Pikachu's capabilities. They do want to capture it for the boss in any case. Scott tells Ash that in Battle Frontier the trainers are strong as Agatha, tempting Ash to go there. The Battle Frontier is a system of 7 facilities through Kanto region. Each facility has its own Frontier Brain - similar to Gym leaders, but much more powerful. After beating one Frontier Brain, the challenger gets a Frontier symbol - similar to Gym badges, but the challenger will be given the location of 6 facilities, while the 7 can be located if all other 6 symbols are collected. Ash definitively wants to challenge these Frontier Brains. Suddenly, Pikachu is captured by Team Rocket. Ash charges, but the rope is cut by Agatha's Golbat. Agatha gives them a chance to leave, but Jessie sends Seviper and James his Cacnea. Seviper goes to bite, but Pikachu uses Quick Attack and pushes Seviper away and uses Thunderbolt on it. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Golbat redirects the attack with Supersonic. Next, Golbat uses Air Cutter and Pikachu Thunderbolt, blasting them off. Scott decides to leave to represent to trainers the Battle Frontier and goes away. So, Ash has a new goal in mind - to defeat the Frontier Brains. After some time, Ash arrives to his homeland, Pallet Town, though it does look not much changed. He charges to his home and enters, meeting his friend, Misty. Prof. Oak told Misty Ash will arrive, so she went from Cerulean City to Pallet Town. Ash sees his mom, Prof. Oak, Mr. Mime and Misty's Azurril. Ash decides to eat some of mom's specialties, but hears a car outisde - Prof. Birch and Max came to Pallet Town as well. Still, Ash will not be in Pallet Town for long, as he decides to go to Battle Frontier. Quotes *Jessie: "Prepare for trouble from the skies." :James: "From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise." :Jessie: "An evil as old as the galaxy..." :James: "...sent here to fulfill our destiny." :Meowth: "Plus, there's me." :Jessie: "To denounce the evils of true and love." :James: "To extend our reach to the stars above." :Jessie: "Jessie." :James: "And James." :Meowth: "And Meowth are the names." :Jessie: "Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." :James: "...Team Rocket..." :Meowth: "...will be there..." :All: "...To make everything worse!" :Wobbuffet: "Wobbuffet!" :Chimecho: "Chime!" Debuts *Scott *Agatha *Misty's Azurill Trivia *Team Rocket change their motto. *After speaking to her boss, Jessie mentions Antarctica. Category:Pokémon: Advanced Generation Episodes Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members